


quit playing games with my heart

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Never Have I Ever, Passion, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: After a game of Never Have I Ever makes Chat realize that neither he nor Ladybug have made out, they make a pact to change that.It's just practice, right? No strings attached.Surely a make out won't change anything between them.Right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 265





	quit playing games with my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/gifts).



“Wait, you’ve never made out?” Chat asked incredulously, staring at his eighteen-year-old superhero partner as she didn’t put down her last finger. They were playing Never Have I Ever while seated on top of the Eiffel Tower after patrol, and Chat was absolutely floored by all the things he’d never done.

So far, they’d played a few rounds of this game, asking questions like never have I ever played hooky from school or work (he hadn’t intentionally outside of akumas, she had); never have I ever rode a motorcycle (he hadn't, she had while battling Feast); never have I ever lost a bet (of course they both had); never have I ever went skinny dipping (neither of them had); and never have I ever broken a bone (he never had; she’d broken her thumb once when she was ten). 

He was holding up three fingers in this round. She was only holding up one, her index. Apparently her never making out was that finger.

“You haven’t made out, either!” Ladybug said, her voice high-pitched with outrage as she pointed the offending finger at him. 

“Well, no, but I’ve thought about it a lot!” Chat said, feeling a rush of heat cover his face. He waved his hands in the air, distressed, but then shrank back into himself. “You’ve… thought about making out, right?”

Ladybug’s face glowed like a traffic light as she gave him a deer-in-the-headlights look. Then she snapped out of it, patting the air dismissively. “Uhhh… I mean, of course I have, hahaha!” She bit her lip, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Haven’t you?”

Chat squinted at her. “I just told you I have,” he said, twisting his clawed fingers in a tight grip. “Have you ever… thought about… making out… with me?”

Ladybug’s face couldn’t get any redder. He was afraid she might spontaneously combust. “U-Ummmm,” she stammered, rubbing her reddened cheeks. She looked away, over the gorgeous view of their city light up at night. Her next words came out in a whisper. “I have.”

Chat was tempted to whoop and throw his fist in the air, but Ladybug looked like she was about to bolt and he didn’t want to scare her off. “Oh,” he said, suddenly overwhelmed by the magnitude of it all. Ladybug had thought about making out with him? Him, of all people--she had thought about kissing _him_? 

Her thigh suddenly felt very warm on his, even through the super suit. He leaned into her space a little, and she didn’t shy away. She didn’t look at him either, but she definitely didn’t shy away. And was she leaning into him?

“So, um,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Since _I’ve_ never made out, and _you’ve_ never made out, and we’ve both _obviously_ thought about making out with _each other_... Do you want to make out?”

Ladybug gasped. “Chat! You can’t just ask a girl to make out like that!”

“Why not?” Chat said, blinking at her. “Are you always saying that Trust, Communication, and Feelings are the OT3? I trust you, and I’m communicating my feelings, so…”

“Shouldn’t making out be romantic?” 

“Not necessarily?” Chat said, offering her a playful grin. “I mean, I wouldn’t object if you wanted a romance! I like romance a lot! But… We can just practice making out on each other. It doesn’t have to have any strings attached.”

He felt like he was lying through his teeth. Adrien wanted a romance with the girl behind the ladybug mask; wanted it desperately. But he would take what he could get. And making out with Ladybug had been a fantasy ever since he was 14 and had first watched her give Hawkmoth a dressing down. If Adrien had to accept the dregs of kissing with no hope of a romance… then that’s what he would do.

“No strings…?” Ladybug murmured, giving him a hooded look that jump-started his heart. She trailed her index finger along his collarbone under the suit, and he shuddered, wishing his chest was bare to her. “And we can just make out? Just like that?”

“Just like that,” he said, swallowing thickly as he tried to project the confidence he didn’t feel. _Is she actually going for it? Are we going to kiss? Oh, no, what if my breath tastes bad? What if she doesn’t like making out with me? What if--_

His thoughts were cut off as she mashed her mouth on his. “Mmph!” he said against her lips as she tugged him forward, and he caught himself by placing a clawed hand on the Tower’s girders by her butt. 

_Okay, we’re doing it! We’re really doing this!_ Chat thought, thrilled and scared and enraptured all at once. His eyes snapped shut, and he tried to thread his clawed fingers through her hair, but he missed and poked her in the cheek. He opened his eyes again to see amusement in hers, and they mutually pulled back, breaking the kiss.

Ladybug had never looked more flustered. Her hands fluttered around her like caged birds with nowhere to go. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

“No, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

“I really like kissing you, but I shouldn’t have--gah!”

Chat stilled. “You like kissing me?” 

Ladybug stared at his chest, her cheeks flaming. She nodded, biting her lip. “Yeah. It was kind of awkward, and I was rushing into it, but…”

“It was nice,” Chat agreed, cupping her chin in his hand and guiding her eyes to hers. “But I wasn’t ready.” He gulped. “Can we start over? Slower this time?”

Ladybug’s gaze softened. With unsteady hands, she placed her fingers on his broad shoulders. “Yeah. You make the first move?”

“Okay,” Chat whispered, sliding his fingers up to cup her cheek. He leaned forward, placing a soft, gentle, unassuming kiss on the left corner of her mouth. And then the other side. She smiled at him, and when he went to kiss the left corner again, she turned her head, capturing his lips in hers. 

Their noses brushed, so they tilted their heads: first in the same direction and then in opposing directions. Chat cupped the back of her head, gently scratching her scalp between her pigtails. She moaned against his mouth, and his eyelids fluttered closed.

Kissing her was so good. So, _so_ good. Their lips glided against each other’s like they’d been made for it. Her lips were soft and smooth and sweet, and when she was bold enough to sneak her tongue past his, he opened to her gladly. 

Chat found she was braver than he was. She knew what she wanted and she went for it, her tongue circling his and playing with him. He breathed her in, filling his lungs with her breath, which tasted of strawberry cream.

At his quiet groaning, Ladybug grew even bolder. She wrapped a hand around his neck and tugged him closer, and he happily followed. She licked his teeth and pinned his tongue to the roof of his mouth and sucked on his lip. Chat was hopelessly in love with this girl, finding he could barely keep up with her fearless kissing.

Then she bit him, and a switch went off in his brain. Chat growled against her lips, surging forward and splaying his clawed fingers across her back. _Mine._ A shocking amount of possessiveness overwhelmed him; he wanted to wrap himself around Ladybug and never let her go. He wanted to be the only one to kiss her, ever. His tongue delved into her mouth, and she moaned for him.

Chat tore his lips away from hers and trailed feverish kisses down her chin to her neck, sucking right above her black collar. Ladybug gasped, fisting her hands in his hair as he licked and sucked her neck and the underside of her chin, snarling against the tiny sliver of skin her suit afforded him access to.

Ladybug pulled him down, lying down on her back on the girder. He straddled her hips, listening to their heartbeats slam against their ribcages in his enhanced hearing. Her chocolate-coffee scent drove him crazy on a good day; today he wanted to rub himself all over her and claim that scent as his own. 

Using her hand in his hair, Ladybug forced Chat’s mouth to travel to hers again, and he moved against her without hesitation. They kissed fiercely, years of unresolved sexual tension exploding in that moment. Chat was uncontrolled and frenzied in his pace, and Ladybug willingly matched him, goading him on. 

It wasn’t until he was out of breath and gasping against her that they slowed down. Ladybug gently scratched behind his feline ears, drawing a purr out of him, which vibrated in his chest and made her laugh against his lips. The night breeze up on the Tower was cool, chilling the sweat on his temples he’d worked up. 

Ladybug guided him to lie on his back, straddling his hips and sitting up. She glowed green in his night vision as she traced a finger down Chat’s chest to his abs, making him shiver. Her thighs felt warm on his waist, and if she wanted to sit on his loins all night long, he wouldn’t complain.

“Well, that was fun,” she whispered, breaking the heated silence between them. “But this doesn’t change anything between us, right?”

“Nope,” Chat quipped, even though he didn’t agree. “Not a darn thing.”

***

Marinette didn’t know how she’d gotten to this point. This class sleepover was supposed to be fun, just a party. But then they’d all drank a couple of shots, and Alya decided that playing 7 Minutes in Heaven was a good idea.

Of _course_ Alya would engineer it so that Marinette would get stuck in the closet with Adrien. Of _course_ he’d be sweet and gentle and not want to do anything that made her uncomfortable. 

And of course she wouldn’t be over her make out with Chat Noir.

Despite his claims, that make out had changed _everything._

Marinette had admitted to Tikki just the other day that she’d fallen, and fallen hard, for her superhero partner. 

But she still loved Adrien. Loved him with her heart and mind and soul, and now he was giving her the chance to love him with her lips as well.

She’d spent the first minute and a half in the closet freaking out. Adrien, being Adrien, had given her space to express her concerns--barring the ones about Chat--and had smiled down at her in such an unassuming way that she felt stupid for having butterflies in her stomach. 

“We don’t have to do anything, Marinette,” Adrien said softly, his smile lit up by the light on his cellphone’s screen. “We can just talk.”

The drink must have given her courage, because she shook her head. “If… If you don’t mind, I really would like to kiss you.”

Adrien tilted his head. “If you’re sure. This doesn’t have to be a romance between us,” he said, and waved a hand. “I mean, I wouldn’t object if you wanted a romance! I like romance a lot! But… We can just make out with each other. It doesn’t have to have any strings attached.”

That… sounded suspiciously familiar. Marinette squinted at him in the semi-darkness.

But his wide, green eyes didn’t have black, cat-like slits for pupils, so she let the similarity go. 

_He can’t possibly be Chat,_ Marinette thought peevishly. _That would make my life ridiculously complicated._

She realized he was still staring down at her--when had he grown so tall?--and she felt heat bloom in her belly at the hooded look in his eyes. “Yeah,” she whispered, cupping his cheek. “No strings attached. It’s just a make out. Let’s do this.”

He shut off his cellphone’s flashlight and pocketed the electronic device. 

_Is he actually going for it? Are we going to kiss? Oh, no, what if my breath tastes bad? What if he doesn’t like making out with me? What if--_

Her thoughts were cut off by him tentatively pressing a kiss to the left corner of her mouth. And then the other side. 

_That’s… way too familiar,_ she thought, turning her head to capture his lips in hers. He tasted of burnt caramel and smoke from the rum he’d drank, but under that was the slight taste of peaches. _Peaches? Chat tasted like peaches._

Their noses brushed, so they tilted their heads: first in the same direction and then in opposing directions. Adrien cupped the back of her head, gently scratching her scalp between her pigtails. _Waaaait a second._

Kissing him was so good. So, _so_ good. Their lips glided against each other’s like they’d been made for it. She didn’t want to stop. But she knew what she had to do. The last puzzle piece she had to confirm.

She bit his bottom lip.

It was like a switch went off in his brain. Adrien growled against her lips, surging forward and splaying his bare fingers across her back possessively. _Chat…_ She could almost feel his claws poking her through her suit. His tongue delved into her mouth, and she moaned for him.

Adrien tore his lips away from hers and trailed feverish kisses down her chin to her neck, sucking right above her black collar. Marinette gasped, fisting her hands in his hair as he licked and sucked her neck and the underside of her chin, snarling against her skin.

“Chat!” she hissed, pulling back from him. The sliver of light from under the closed door was enough to let her see that his gaze was blown wide and hungry, but his expression soon turned to one of shock. 

His eyes darted to the closet door. He lunged for the handle, but she placed her hands on his wrist. He whirled to face her, pressing his back up against the solid door. “You _can’t_ know,” he whispered, his voice soft enough to break her heart. “She’ll take my miraculous, she’ll… Y-You _can’t_.”

“Chat,” Marinette whispered back, cupping his smooth cheeks in her hands. “Adrien.”

“You can’t, you can’t, you can’t--”

“Adrien!” she cried, pressing a kiss to his chin. “It’s okay.”

Adrien exploded away from the door, pushing past her and trying to pace in the small space, but ran into coats and hangers. “How is this okay?”

“Would you just look at me?” she demanded in her Ladybug voice. 

Adrien stilled. “L-Ladybug?” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on the light. “It’s… It’s you. Isn’t it?”

She nodded, breathing in his heady scent. How could she have missed that her partner was standing in front of her all this time? “It’s me, Chat.”

Adrien let loose a choked off sob, looking like he was about to sink to his hands and knees. He dropped his phone on the ground with a clatter, leaving them shrouded in darkness. Then he pulled his ring off his finger and offered it to her. She shook her head, closing his hand around the ring. “Keep it.”

Adrien gasped. “Keep it?”

“I can’t imagine any partner I’d rather have, Chat,” Marinette whispered, stepping forward. She laid his hands on his broad chest. “I want you by my side.”

Adrien craned his neck down until their mouths were hovering inches apart. “Ladybug. Marinette. I lov--”

Light flooded the room. Marinette lifted an arm to shield her eyes against the intrusion. Adrien hissed like a cat. Or a Chat. 

Alya gleefully shrieked, pointing at them. “I knew it! You were about to kiss, weren’t you?”

Marinette glared at her friend, but when Marinette turned back to Adrien, he was beaming. 

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, making Alya scream again. “Best 7 Minutes of Heaven ever.”

Marinette laughed. “Next time we’ll play Never Have I Ever.”

Adrien gazed down at her, his eyes filled with so much warmth her heart was about to burst. This was her partner, her friend, her love. She never wanted to be separated from him again.

He chuckled and heat bloomed in her belly. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
